Opposite Shades
by aldcauthor
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy knew he was going to win; he had the strength, courage and liberty of winning the second Quarter Quell. But a certain Maysilee Donner changes all of that, and Haymitch finds himself in brief bliss. But is true love worth a life? Co written between ClatoLover and ohsoclovely25, this is from Maysilee's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Maysilee's POV

I approach the Justice Building with complete anxiety: even though I am only 4 and cannot be reaped my brother, Aliter can.

He turned 14 only three days ago. I hold my Mummy's hand and by the way she is squeezing it I can tell that she is nervous too.

We stand at the back with the other people who cannot be reaped and watch Aliter go and take his place next to his best friend Jayco.

I hug Mummy tightly and hope that Jayco doesn't get reaped either: he is like my second brother.

I turn to look beside me and I slightly recognise the people to be Jayco's family.

I see that Jayco has a little brother who looks about my age. I smile at him but he doesn't notice.

I bet he is just too caught up with that toy truck. A weirdly dressed lady walks up onto the stage and puts her hand in a big round fishbowl.

She pulls out a strip of paper and reads out a girl's name, "Harina Picolo."

I look around and see a girl about the same age as Aliter heading up to the stage looking very scared and whimpering.

Poor her, I think to myself. The lady walks over to another big round fishbowl and I look at Aliter to make sure he is ok.

I am praying that he doesn't get reaped. "Jayco Abernathy." I hear the lady next to me who appears to be Jayco's Mother scream.

I finally realise what is going on too. I scream in my Mummy's ear but she seems too shocked to care.

I see Aliter crying for his friend. Jayco walks up to the stage, shaking and screaming. "Yay Jayco!" I hear from beside me.

I turn my head to see Jayco's brother clapping. "Hi!" He waves to me. I just give him a weird glare and don't bother to wave back.

Why is he happy? Mummy takes Aliter and I to go and see Jayco. I see Jayco's brother being pulled out by men in white.

"Bring me back some cake!" I hear him say happily, what is wrong with him? "Hi Maysilee." Jayco says in the middle of sobs.

"Hi." I say back glumly. "You could still win?" I say cheerfully. "You never know!" The men in white come in to take me away.

"No Maysilee, I won't be coming back." The men in white dragged me out before I could give him one last hug and tell him that I loved him.

It was the last time I ever saw Jayco.

**What did you think? Love it or Hate it? Please Review and read the parallel version by ClatoLover! Oh, and please enter my SYOT and ClatoLover's FanFiction Author Games! It would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maysilee's POV

I approach my tenth reaping with much more fear than my first. It is the third year now that I have been eligible for the reaping.

I get my finger pricked with a needle and the dull-faced lady shoved my finger onto the blank square next to my name.

I go and line up next to my friend Rye Everdeen. I squeeze her hand as our escort enters the stage.

"Welcome to the second quarter quell! Before we begin, here is a video straight from the capitol! Enjoy!"

The video seems to last forever, stretching out the time until our escort sticks her hand in the 'big round fishbowl'.

I still laugh when I reflect on my four-year-old self. I am glad that Aliter isn't in the reaping anymore, he suffered enough when Jayco got reaped.

For him, I really hope that it's not me. My chances are worsened seeing that this year is a quarter quell and two boys and two girls will be chosen.

"Ladies first," I gulp, "Ariel Robinson," I half breathe a sigh of relief; now I have the normal chances, I think to myself.

Ariel trudges sadly up to the stage, "Maysilee Donner," I gulp about fifty times this time.

I look around madly, trying to find another Maysilee Donner in District Twelve but I can't.

I scream just like I did when Jayco got reaped but this time it is for myself.

I hear Aliter scream too, I am surprised he hasn't gone mental by now. I shiver and whimper up on the stage, not caring what other people think.

"Now for the boys." I shiver in terror. "Haymitch Abernathy!" Oh, man. Jayco, me and know Haymitch.

It couldn't be better! Not. "Jamal Masonbee," Jamal, a small twelve-year-old boy, walks up to the stage and looks at me nervously.

I agree buddy, I agree. I walk into my room in the justice building and Aliter comes running in, tears streaming down his face.

"May! This can't be happening! Jayco, you and Haymitch! It just isn't fair!" He leaned in and gave me a big hug.

"Don't worry Aliter, you still have Mum! At least she can't get reaped." I sigh.

"I know May but it still won't be the same without you!" I start to cry. "Times up!" The white men drag him out as I squeal his name over and over.

My Mum and Rye also come and visit me. They wish me luck and fill me with good spirit like 'you can win! And, you can do it!'

But I know I can't, but maybe Haymitch can? He is strong, healthy and has learnt a bit from Jayco, who actually came third.

I twist my hair and ponder on those types of thoughts for a bit until I am re-united with Haymitch and the others.

I run up and hug him knowing that at least one of us will be dead soon. I cry in his arms and he hugs me until I finally calm down.

**What do you think? Is it any good? I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, R&R, it would really make my day! Oh, and once again, please enter my SYOT, I have limited spots available! **


	3. Chapter 3

Maysilee's POV

I peek through the train window and see the beautiful Capitol.

Haymitch comes up beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"It will be ok." He says to me affectionately. I smile and continue to stare out of the window.

The majestical tall skyscrapers and shimmering lakes are mesmerizing, but I just can't seem to get that evil glint out of my head.

I can see in Haymitch's eyes that he feels the same way.

We head into a dark, gloomy tunnel and when we come out are confronted with a mob of crazy, outgoing people.

Welcome to the Capitol, I say to myself. I see a man with giant blue curly eyelashes that are so long I could twist them around my finger from here.

One woman has about sixty-two diamonds encrusted in her nose. I decide to just go back to my seat and have something to eat.

Haymitch stays by the window, staring intently into the audience.

I see him smile and wink at someone and then just keep staring. He eventually gets bored and comes back to sit with me.

We walk around the buffet of food, trying to decide what to eat.

I spend ten minutes discovering differenced between all of the types of fruits that I have never heard of.

Haymitch goes over and gazes at the variety of drinks over on a table.

He lifts up all of the lids, smelling all of the different fragrances.

He goes back to number seven in the end, pouring himself a small glass with ice.

He sits back down in the seat while I finish deciding on what to eat.

I end up with a flathead and fresh cranberry pie. It tastes like a soft, majestic, delicious cloud.

I enjoy it while it lasts, breaking the soft pastry in my hands.

Haymitch finishes his drink at last so that we can talk tactics while we wait for our mentor.

Ariel and Jamal are at the back of our carriage sleeping in terror.

"May, I don't want to leave you. You're like my sister and you mean everything to me!

You can't leave me now, especially after losing Jayco! It just can't happen to me again. It can't and I'll make sure it won't! "

**So, did you like it? Hope you did! Please R&R! Oh, and please enter my SYOT! I only have District 6 Boy and Girl, District 7 Boy, District 10 Girl, District 3 Boy and District 2 Boy left! Please hurry I'd love to get started! Please read the parallel version by ClatoLover, she is truly great!**


End file.
